


What's In A Name?

by Gairid



Series: Through the 4th Wall, Darkly [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fourth Wall, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Dimanche 5.1.14 , Prompts: Pink, Leader  (Fourth Wall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Lestat de Lioncourt and Louis de Pointe du Lac and the title _The Vampire Chronicles_ are the sole creation and property of Anne Rice and her publishers; no profit has been made from this writing. As always, written for love, not money. (Brian Callahan is mine)

“Look, I get that gendering isn’t really a thing with you and all and god knows I’ve seen plenty of cross-dressing but this is sort of Hello Kitty-ish, isn’t it?”

Louis gave me a drop-dead, heart-stopping smile, one of the real ones. “It’s a joke, Brian. And you know as well as I do he will be secretly quite pleased to wear it. It’s certain to draw attention, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Well, he hardly needs a pink t-shirt to do that. Even one that says ‘Princess’ on it.” Louis's smile again, wattage dialed up further. I might die tonight.

“I thought the epithet amusing, what with the upcoming novel from his renegade ghost-writer. Apparently he is to be the Leader of all vampires, something akin to the appealing yet nothing-at-all-like-Lestat Robert Downey Jr. as Ironman. Avenger material.”

“A sort of super-hero Prince.” I said smiling back at him. 

“Yes. But we know, he is my Princess, yes? And yours as well I expect.”

“Prince, Princess. What’s in a name?” I said.

“You have come so far, Brian. I can’t think why I was so suspicious of you at first.”

“Me either,” I said. "You giving that to him tonight?”


End file.
